


You drive me crazy

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Friends With Benefits, Friends with Benefits who become lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic take place for one classico in Madrid, Cristiano have some dirty thought about Lionel and he want him so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You drive me crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while and i wanted to publish this one during one clasico. 
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

It was the clasico, where at each time the pressure goes up a notch every time.

This clasico was particularly for Cristiano because sunce some time he had "dirty thought" about Lionel, he was constantly in his thoughts and he really wanted him . He was also frustrated and wanted to do everything to make a few remarks Lionel during the game.

During the match for several times that Lionel was close to Cristiano, Cristiano has said Lionel "I want you" , "I want to kiss you", "I want to fuck you" etc...

Lionel was watching him a little weird, then after the game Cristiano have decided to wait for Lionel, they goes to one locker room where everybody have left and Cris slam Lionel against the wall and kiss him furiously.

He said to him "I can't stop thinking of you since so many days, i want you so bad, you drive me crazy".

Then Cris was leaving, Lionel just doesn't have understand what have happen so he goes to see Cris at his home and say to me "What's going on with you ? What have you done this ? Why have you kissed me ? You are Nuts ?"

"I want to fuck you, i have many dirty thought about him, i want you so bad in my bed or in your bed, where we fuck".

They kiss again with the same intensity that the last time, and little by little they went in the bed where they fuck it's was hard, fast and rough. Lionel have done the same thing to Cris.

After this, they continued to see each other, they were FWB but some months after, Cris begun to feel that he doesn't want not just to be FWB with Lionel, he wants a relationship with him. He is in love with him. And the dirty thought that he had since the beginning are not just about sex it's also that he like him or maybe also love him. Because they didn't just fuck, they also talk and sometimes have dinner together.

One day, Cris goes see Lionel at his home "Hey" said Lionel

"Hi, i would like to talk"

"Ok"

"I don't want to continue what we do"

"What fuck, be FWB ?"

"Yeah..."

"Why ? You have met someone and want to stay only with this person ?"

"Yes i have met one person"

"Oh good luck and i wish you the best with this person" Lionel was a little sad because he thought that maybe he was the one, because little by little him also had some romantic feelings about him.

Then Cris kisses Lionel "the person that i meet is you, i don't want to be only FWB with you, i want a relationship with you"

"Cris..."

"I think i love you"

"Me too i feel the same"

This night it's was not rough and everything, it's was about love. Then after they have begun a relationship, where it's was not easy every day, but they make it work and they were happy and in love.

**END**

 

 


End file.
